Et plus si affinité
by Hisokaren
Summary: Stew mon beau stew dismoi qui est le plus sexy de ce vol ?
1. Chapter 1

**ET PLUS SI AFFINITE**

Auteuse : KKK : Et plus si affinité

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï ; Lime ; Humour ; Rated T ; POV Duo et Heero ; AU

Couple : 1+2 et 3+4 et 5 (avec moua °w° fufufu)... Nan... Mé bon je le met avec personne paske je le garde pour moi ou sinon je crois bien que je vais me déguiser en hôtesse... hunhunhun...

Disclaimer : C'est là que je me rend compte que je ne les ai vraiment en main que pendant un laps de temps définit

Résumé : Stew mon beau stew dit-moi qui est le plus sexy de ce vol ?

Note : J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS en faisant un test sur la personnalité et quand j'ai lu une question, j'ai tout de suite pensé à nos G-Boys chéris °w° amusez-vous surtout...

Ah ! Pour l'ortho de « Stewart » et bah je sais pas vraiment si c'est celle-là ou alors « Steward » à moins qu'on puisse dire les deux.

Autant vous prévenir c'est un OS mais il risque d'être long.

Je sais, je sais ! Comment puis-je écrire une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai d'autres à finir... Bah je répondrais que celle-là me détend l'esprit. lol

**ET PLUS SI AFFINITE**

Duo finissait de se préparer quand Trowa pénétra dans l'espace réservé aux employés du vol.

Le jeune Français s'arrêta un instant, étudiant l'Américain sous tous les angles, avant de siffler d'admiration.

Trowa ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais Duo était incontestablement le plus sexy Stewart qu'il connaisse.

Son uniforme lui saillait à la perfection, cintrant légèrement sa taille de mannequin, moulant ses jambes longilignes et musclées et surtout, surtout détail incontournable, épousant à la perfection ses fesses rebondies.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique détail incontournable de la personne de Duo. Il y avait sa longue tresse brune coulant sensuellement le long de son dos pour mourir sur le bas de ses reins, et également son regard violacés absolument magnifique et rehaussé par la couleur bleu marine des vêtements.

Trowa n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils. Profonds, rieurs, et irrésistibles... en fait tout-en Duo était irrésistible... C'était indéniable.

(ndla : pour toutes les petites vicieuses ou petit vicieux qui fantasmes sur les Stew et les mecs en uniforme... gyahahaha °w°)

Duo sursauta, mais se retourna vers son ami un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Tu cherches à tuer les passagers, demanda Trowa un sourire coquin aux lèvres. »

Le jeune homme resserra un peu sa cravate, puis s'avança vers Trowa d'un pas chaloupé légèrement provocant. Il avait cette étrange lueur qui illuminait ses yeux. Trowa n'eut pas véritablement besoin que Duo réponde : il connaissait cet éclat par cœur.

« Moui peut-être... dit-il mystérieux. »

« Hum... et je peux savoir qui a obtenu tes faveurs cette fois-ci ? »

Duo rit.

« Je l'ai repéré tout à l'heure dans la fille des passagers... Il est asiatique... Peut-être japonais je crois... Il est vraiment canon ! »

Trowa réfléchit quelques instants puis son regard s'illumina lui aussi.

« Ah ! Oui, je vois... Il était accompagné de deux jeunes hommes... L'un était blond et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, répondit Duo surpris. Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas des vues sur lui également ? »

« Hum... Non, tu sais que j'ai un faible pour les blonds, répondit le Français en souriant. »

Duo éclata d'un rire doux et suave. Toujours, aussi électrisant songea Trowa... Pauvre japonais...

« Et bien, lança Duo en jetant un coup à sa montre, qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre en chasse. »

« Je te suis part'naire ! »

Heero soupira pour la énième fois... Il en avait un peu marre d'attendre que les hôtesses aient fini de le draguer ainsi que ses deux amis.

Dès que les jeunes femmes les avaient vus, elles c'étaient immédiatement jetées sur eux avec un large sourire d'où s'échappaient de longues et effilées dents de vampes en manque.

Alors qu'une jeune femme du nom de... il ne s'en souvenait plus, lui demandait encore son numéro de téléphone, il pria de toutes ses forces, pour qu'elle le laisse enfin entré et s'installer confortablement sur son siège pour qu'il puisse pieuter en paix. Il était épuisé.

C'est alors, qu'il entendit la voix de deux jeunes hommes... L'une d'entre elles étant particulièrement suave et sensuel.

Curieux, il leva les yeux et se mit à chercher le propriétaire de cette si jolie voix. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, car un beau Stewart aux longs cheveux auburn s'avançait vers eux.

« Canon, si dit-il pour lui-même. »

« Allez Helen, lança Duo, laisse donc ces jeunes messieurs en paix et occupe-toi plutôt de ceux de la classe économique. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, coupa Trowa qui suivait Duo. Ceux-là sont pour nous, ajouta-t-il un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses lèvres. »

Heero haussa un sourcil surpris, n'osant pas comprendre le sous-entendu, mais il sentit son ami frissonner près de lui.

Il baissa un regard amusé vers Quatre, qui dévorait littéralement le second arrivant des yeux. Heero se pencha :

« Enfin Quatre, un peu de retenu voyons, lui susurra-t-il malicieusement à l'oreille. »

Quatre tressaillit tandis que ses joues prenaient une adorable couleur rosée.

« Hee-chan, protesta-t-il faiblement. »

Mais ce dernier, avait déjà reporté son attention sur le Stewart le plus proche, se demandant soudain quel pouvait être son nom, sa nationalité, son tour de taille, la longueur de son... euh de sa tresse.

Heero, rougit. Le cours que prenaient ses pensées devenait indécent et il préféra concentrer son attention ailleurs, en l'occurrence la jeune femme du nom de... Il avait beau chercher il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus.

« Peu importe, se dit-il. Toute façon elle m'intéresse pas. »

Au moins il était refroidi...(ndla : pour le moment mon petit Heero... pour le moment. Niarcniarcniarc. °w°)

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite que son beau Stew lui parlait.

« Monsieur... Monsieur... appelait-il. »

Heero tressaillit en sentant une main tiède sur son avant-bras.

« Hein... que... quoi, bafouilla Heero en levant les yeux. »

Le Stew lui sourit. « Magnifique... »

« Vos amis sont déjà entrés, dit-il. Si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

« Où tu veux, quand tu veux mon gars, se surpris à songer Heero. »

Et c'est avec un plaisir mal dissimulé qu'il se laissa conduire en première classe, par son bel inconnu décidément à croquer dans cet uniforme de Stew.

« Olàlà, ce mec est vraiment trop canon, pensa Duo après l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à son siège. »

Puis, il rejoignit Trowa dans la cabine des Stews, et dès qu'il entra il poussa un profond soupir extatique.

Trowa lança un regard amusé vers son coéquipier, avant de s'adosser à la cuisinière en croisant jambes et bras.

« Alors, demanda-t-il. Verdict ? »

« Hum... Il est sexy... répondit Duo rêveur. Je me demande ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? Il porte un costard trois pièces noir qui lui scier à merveille... Hum et vu la marque de ses chaussures « Italienne » je suis sûr qu'il doit être cadre ou un truc dans ce genre. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à leurs billets. Ton Japonais s'appelle Heero Yuy... Le blondinet, qui est Arabe s'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner et le petit chinois tout à fait à croquer lui aussi, se prénomme Wufei Chang. »

« Heero Yuy... Hum... Très joli, murmura Duo pensif. »

« Vous ne les connaissez pas, lança soudain une voix familière et enjouée. »

Les deux garçons tressaillirent et biaisèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée de la cabine, d'où se détachait une très jolie silhouette.

« Hilde, salua Trowa en souriant. »

« Salut vous deux, dit-elle, désolée pour mon retard. »

« Ce n'est pas grave mon chou, fit Duo en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de la jeune femme. Alors, où étais-tu ? »

« Avec le boss. Il m'a informé que la première classe était aujourd'hui spécialement réservée au PDG de _Yuy Wing and Corps_ et à son équipe. »

« Ah oui, s'exclama Duo en écarquillant les yeux. Alors... alors... »

« Et oui, pour ce vol nous allons exclusivement nous occuper du PDG de l'une des plus prometteuses entreprises informatiques du monde, ajouta Hilde en souriant. Alors il faudra mettre les petits plats dans les grands.»

Duo et Trowa n'en revenaient pas. Hilde remarqua leurs visages ébahis et se murmura pour elle-même « Hum... Ce vol me semble prometteur » avant d'ordonner à ces deux « allumeurs » de redescendre sur terre.

« Allez mes chéris il est temps d'entrer en scène, dit-elle. Il faut que nous allions accueillir le reste des passagers de première classe. »

Duo et Trowa se lancèrent un regard ravi, pendant qu'Hilde riait doucement.

Heero commençait à se trémousser sur son siège. « Mais où avait bien pu passer son beau Stewart ? »

Il l'avait gentiment accompagné jusqu'à son siège, puis avait disparu sans réapparaître.

Quatre remarqua l'air anxieux de son ami et se pencha légèrement vers lui, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Alors il te manque déjà ? »

Heero tressaillit puis rougit.

« Que... Que vas-tu chercher là, répondit-il faussement outré. »

Quatre rit.

« Il est plutôt sexy... Je trouve que son uniforme lui va très bien... Il a l'air un peu androgyne mais tellement viril en même temps n'est-ce pas, le taquina-t-il. »

Heero rougit davantage et serra un peu plus ses accoudoirs. Il avait deviné le jeu auquel se prêtait le jeune Arabe et décida lui aussi d'y participer.

« Hum... Et l'autre aussi il est pas mal, répondit-il en souriant sardoniquement. Il est plutôt bien foutu. »

Ce fut au tour de Quatre de rougir violemment. Puis leur regard se croisèrent et ils rirent.

Autant se l'avouer tout de suite, ils avaient tous les deux craqués sur les beaux Stews, et comptaient bien le leur faire comprendre.

Wufei, qui avait observé le manège de ses deux amis, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'un air navré tout en les rejoignant.

« Quelle idée tordue vous passe encore par la tête, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur les accoudoirs de Heero. »

Heero et Quatre affichèrent un large sourire réjouit et Wufei soupira davantage.

« Je vois, dit-il. Z'avez l'intention de faire virer les deux Stews en leur sautant dessus pendant leur service, c'est ça ? »

Heero réfléchit un instant, puis ricana à l'idée de pouvoir profiter autant qu'il le voudrait de son sexy boys s'il se faisait virer.

« Hum... C'est assez tentant, dit-il. »

« Je ne suis pas contre, ajouta Quatre. »

« Vous êtes vraiment désespérant, dit Wufei en riant. Mais tu sais mon cher Heero, que tu as des engagements non ? »

Heero se renfrogna d'un coup, sachant exactement où son Directeur général qui n'allait probablement pas le resté voulait en venir.

Mais le ton railleur qu'avait pris son ami le tempéra un peu. Il se détendit.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue. »

« N'empêche Wufei à raison, repris Quatre. Réléna te court après depuis la nuit des temps, il serait temps que tu lui expliques ou du moins lui fasse comprendre que tu es gay ! »

« Oh ! Elle le sait, répondit Heero d'un air désespéré. Mais elle croit dur comme fer que c'est uniquement parce que je ne me suis pas encore rendu compte de mon incommensurable amour pour elle. »

Wufei et Quatre rirent de bon cœur. Réléna pouvait parfois être si... si... Réléna.

Heero les suivit bientôt avant que le chinois ne reprenne la parole.

« Explique-moi encore une fois pourquoi tu ne l'as toujours pas viré dans ce cas ? »

« Arrête de titiller mes nerfs, grogna Heero faussement sévère. Tu sais qu'elle très compétente et qu'elle est utile à l'entreprise, alors... »

« Oh ! s'exclama discrètement Quatre en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son Patron. Regardez qui voilà ! »

Heero et Wufei suivirent le regard de leur ami, puis se fixèrent sur les trois silhouettes plus qu'alléchantes qui sortaient d'on-ne-sait-où !

Le Japonais sentit son cœur s'emballer quand il posa ses yeux sur son centre d'intérêt qui arrivait un grand et charmant sourire aux lèvres.

Quatre, lui, se délectait de la vision de son Stew aux airs de Français.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent près deux en leur souriants, charmeurs, et ils crurent fondre sur place. Ils ne purent esquisser un geste jusqu'à ce que ces Apollons quittent leur champ de vision. Ils durent tous les deux faire des efforts monstres pour ne pas se retourner et les mâter avidement.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que Wufei de son côté s'était levé pour se diriger directement vers l'hôtesse qui accompagnait les deux proies de ses amis.

Wufei lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille sous les yeux médusés de Heero et Quatre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, se demandèrent-ils. »

Ils virent la jeune femme sourire en rosissant légèrement puis lui susurrer à son tour quelque chose qui fit sourire le chinois.

Il la remercia poliment avant de revenir vers ses deux comparses, de se pencher et de leur murmurer :

« Le plus grand, c'est un Français du nom de Trowa Barton et l'autre est Américain. Duo Maxwell, ajouta-t-il avant de retourner à sa place satisfait de leurs regards éberlués. »

« Hum... Ce vol me semble prometteur, se dit-il en s'asseyant. »

Le Japonais et l'Arabe n'eurent pas le temps de s'extasier sur le prénom de leur cible, qu'un grand cri les surprirent.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, et aperçurent Catherine et Réléna entrer. Mais ce qui les surprirent vraiment, en particulier Quatre, c'est de voir Catherine littéralement se jeter au cou de Trowa.

Elle riait l'abreuvant de baisers sonores sur les joues alors que ce dernier répondait avec enthousiasme à ses assauts.

Quatre sentit une profonde vague de jalousie lui parcourir le corps et Heero s'en aperçut.

« Visiblement ils se connaissent, dit-il. »

« Mouais, grogna Quatre en détournant les yeux pour se rasseoir correctement. »

Heero sourit tendrement. Manifestement son ami était plus que troublé par le physique séduisant du jeune Français.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Duo puis se rassis convenablement.

C'est alors, que Réléna et Catherine les rejoignirent, cette dernière traînant Trowa à sa suite.

Elle avait hâte de le présenter à son patron et à celui qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère : Quatre.

Réléna elle n'avait bien évidemment qu'une idée en tête, éjecter Quatre de son siège pour prendre sa place.

Trowa se laissa traîner par Catherine jusqu'au siège de Heero.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, son cœur tambourinait toujours de plus en plus fort, le rendant pratiquement sourd tant les battements, s'intensifiaient.

Heureusement pour lui, Catherine avait également pensé à convier Duo aux présentations. Ce qui était tout à fait normal puisqu'ils étaient amis d'enfance.

Une fois devant le siège, il vit la jeune femme blonde que Catherine avait présentée sous le nom de Réléna se jeter au cou du Japonais.

Il lança immédiatement un regard intrigué à Duo qui observait la scène avec une petite moue méprisante tout à fait craquante.

Il sourit.

« Tu es jaloux, demanda-t-il discrètement. »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas, répondit Duo sur le même ton. »

Trowa rit.

« C'est bien ce que je disais... »

« Oh ! Toi, commença Duo avant d'être coupé par Catherine. »

La jeune femme après avoir amicalement salué son Patron et son petit frère, c'était retournée vers Trowa et Duo, qui souriaient aimablement.

Elle se dirigea vers les deux jeunes Stews, puis les accrocha par le bras avant de légèrement les tirer en avant.

Ils se laissèrent faire, non sans une petite pointe d'appréhension.

« Alors Quatre, Heero je vous présente les deux autres hommes de ma vie, dit-elle en souriant. »

Duo vit Heero sursauter à la nouvelle et serrer un peu les poings. « Intéressant se dit-il. »

« Je vous présente donc Trowa Barton, poursuivit la jeune femme. C'est mon frère adoptif. Et le beau et sexy jeune homme à ma droite c'est Duo. Duo Maxwell un ami d'enfance. »

Duo et Trowa saisirent la perche invisible que venait de leur tendre Catherine, et sourirent poliment... Du moins on aurait pu le croire s'ils avaient dissimulé leurs regards carnassiers et aguicheurs.

Quatre et Heero les leur rendirent au centuple, ce qui les déstabilisèrent pendant une infime seconde.

« J'y crois pas, s'exclama Duo intérieurement. C'est qu'ils nous draguent ! Yattttaaaaaaaaaa ! jubila-t-il. »

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu nous ai déjà parlé d'un frère adoptif, fit Quatre légèrement dubitatif. »

Catherine sourit puis répondit.

« Hum... Tu le connais pourtant, parce que je l'appelle toujours... »

« Cath non, objecta soudain Trowa rouge de honte. »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé qui semblait dire « Oh ! Que si ! » avant de poursuivre :

« Trowichou ! »

Et là ce fut l'afflux de sang direct dans les joues de Trowa. Son visage était entièrement rouge et il maudit intérieurement sa sœur d'avoir probablement gâché toutes ses chances avec le bel Arabe.

Mais et il ne s'y attendait pas...

« C'est mignon, remarqua Quatre en rosissant. »

Trowa leva les yeux vers lui, et compris à son sourire tendre qu'il était sincère. Ce qui le fit rougir de fois plus ; si cela était possible.

Quant à Duo il n'avait toujours pas détaché son regard de Heero qui tout à coup se sentait mal allaise dans son fauteuil.

Duo ne s'en divertit que plus. Il voyait bien la réaction que son regard aguicheur provoquait chez ce jeune et séduisant PDG.

« Il joue les Roméo mais perd vite la face, pensa-t-il. »

Réléna, qui avait remarqué le manège de ce petit insolent de Stew fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha de SON Heero.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, sans la permission de ce dernier qui se tendit, puis entoura avec possessivité ses bras autour de son cou.

Le sourire de Duo s'effaça aussitôt alors qu'il observait la blondasse prendre ses aises, en lui jetant un regard de défit genre : « Pas touche il est à moi. »

Mais Duo n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Quand il voulait quelque chose il se battait pour et en général finissait toujours par l'obtenir.

Il fit donc un sourire condescendant à cette cruche, avant qu'Hilde ne les rejoignent et leur demande de la suivre.

Les deux Stew les quittèrent un peu à contrecœur, mais le voyage ne faisait que commencer n'est-ce pas ?

À SIUVRE OWARI ...

**MAAAAHHHHH !** Je sais ! Je sais ! À l'origine c'était censé être un OS ... ---------... Mais à mesure que mes doigts se laissaient aller et bah je me rendais compte que ça prenait en longueur... Donc, j'ai pas le choix... Ce sera encore une fic à chap...

Plus ça va plus je me dis que je m'éloigne de ce que j'ai mis dans mon profil (pour ceux ki on lu bien sûr)... Mah bon, je crois que je devrais aller changer quelques détails ne ?

**Alors dite moi vous avez aimé ? Est-ce que je continue ? **

**Merci de me lire**... Et si vous voulez connaître la suite de cette fic romantique bah... vous connaissez le moyen n'est-ce pas ?

REVIEWS PLEASE ... ----------------- Merci Hisokaren.


	2. Chapter 2

**ET PLUS SI AFFINITE**

_Auteuse_ : KKK : Et plus si affinité

_Base_ : Gundam Wing

**_Genre_ : Yaoï ; Humour ; Rated XXXXXX alors en clair c'est interdit au moins de 18 ans... gros gros et je me permets d'insister davantage sur le GROS LEMON à la fin... alors si vous êtes âgés de moins de 18 ans zou fermer la page, pour les homophobes et autres prudes, mieux vaut ne pas rester là non plus ... ; AU**

_Couple _: 1+2 et 3+4 et 5 (avec moua °w° fufufu)... Nan... Mé bon je le met avec personne paske je le garde pour moi ou sinon je crois bien que je vais me déguiser en hôtesse... hunhunhun... donc kom je le disais plus haut ça va finir en 1X2X1 3X4 5X... vous verrez bien

_Disclaimer_ : C'est là que je me rend compte que je ne les ai vraiment en main que pendant un laps de temps définit

_Résumé_ : Stew mon beau stew dit-moi qui est le plus sexy de ce vol ?

_Note_ : J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS qui n'est plus un OS en faisant un test sur la personnalité et quand j'ai lu une question, j'ai tout de suite pensé à nos G-Boys chéris °w° amusez-vous surtout...

Ah ! Pour l'ortho de « Stewart » et bah je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est celle-là ou alors « Steward » à moins qu'on puisse dire les deux.

Si quelqu'un sait qu'il me réponde merci.

Je sais, je sais ! Comment puis-je écrire une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai d'autres à finir... Bah je répondrais que celle-là me détend l'esprit. Lol

**ET je précise que c'est la suite ET la FIN de cet OS qui n'en n'est plus un mais finalement aurait p'tète dû le rester... **

**Réponses aux reviews à la fin ... **

**ET PLUS SI AFFINITE 2**

Une demi-heure c'était écoulée depuis le décollage et Heero ne cessait de regarder l'endroit où venait de disparaître Duo.

Il avait une furieuse envie de se lever et d'aller le rejoindre, mais ce dit-il, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée... quoique...

Non ! Il trouverait ça certainement déplacé et puis, même si Duo lui avait fait de l'œil, rien ne prouvait qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à lui.

Heero ruminait donc ces pensées, quand il sentit Réléna se pencher vers lui pour lui donner un chaste baiser sur la joue.

Surpris, il tressaillit provoquant le rire de la jeune femme, avant de lui lancer un regard assassin.

Réléna ne s'en offusqua pas. Au contraire son sourire s'élargit et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Heero.

« Roh ! Ne fait pas cette tête Heero chéri ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'y étais pas habitué. »

« Je me fiche d'y être habitué ou pas, cingla-t-il. Je t'interdis de recommencer, tu m'entends ! »

Réléna ne sourcilla pas, trop habituée aux remontrances du jeune PDG. Elle se contenta de se lover davantage contre le bras de son amour. Enfin, selon ses dires, rappelons-le.

« Heero chéri... »

« Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! »

« Mon canard, se corrigea-t-elle sans prêter attention au soupir agaçé du « canard » en question, quand est-ce que tu va te décidé à me demander en mariage ? »

Pour le coup Heero était sur le cul. Avait-il bien compris la question ?

« Quoi ! »

« J'en ai assez d'attendre que tu oses me demander en mariage, dit-elle. Tu sais très bien que ma réponse est « oui » ! »

Oui, il avait définitivement compris la question.

Heero resta sans voix pendant une minute, le temps que son cerveau imprime l'information. Puis il fronça les sourcils en se dégageant assez brusquement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

Non mais ! Il n'a jamais été question de mariage entre elle et lui ! Jamais de la vie ! Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer qu'il voulait l'épouser ? Non seulement il était gay, mais en plus, même s'il ne l'avait pas été, son choix ne se serait certainement pas posé sur elle.

Heero était outré et furieux de l'audace de Réléna.

Elle tenta de se presser une fois de plus contre lui, mais il se dégagea et lui lança un regard froid et méprisant, qui la refroidit instantanément.

« Réléna, dit-il la voix sourde de colère, je ne t'épouserais jamais ! »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, coupa-t-il sèchement. Non mais pour qui te prend-tu ? Qui crois-tu être pour savoir mieux que moi ce que je désire ou pas ? »

« Je t'aime, dit-elle tendrement. »

« Je suis désolé t'entendre ça parce que jamais je ne pourrais partager tes sentiments ! »

La jeune femme afficha un air dépité, puis sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de retrouver le sourire.

« Très bien, dit-elle lentement. J'attendrais... De toute façon je sais que tu m'aimes... Seulement tu refuses de l'admettre parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments pour moi. »

Heero était abasourdi. Cette femme était vraiment... Comment allait-il lui faire comprendre ? Elle était tellement accro à lui, que ses sentiments l'aveuglaient.

Heero soupira laissant Réléna se blottir une fois de plus contre lui. Il était désespéré... car cette femme était désespérante.

Il retrouva néanmoins le sourire quand il vit Duo sortir de la cabine des employés avec un chariot.

Manifestement, il allait faire sa tournée demandant à chacun des passagers ce qu'il désirait boire.

Pendant une seconde Heero afficha un petit sourire lubrique, songeant qu'il aimerait s'abreuver avec gourmandise à ses lèvres si tentantes...

Le sourire de Duo disparut quand il vit la greluche scotchée au bras de Heero. Il se sentait mitigé entre la jalousie, l'envie de meurtre et le dépit... Parce que finalement, si ce beau Japonais la laissait faire c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux.

Il soupira un peu décomposé, mais quand il croisa le regard de Trowa qui signifiait « Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes déjà ? », il se ressaisit et lui rendit un « Tu me connais ! » caractéristique.

Puis, il s'avança poussant tranquillement son chariot, en ayant préalablement remis son masque sourire-à-damner-un-saint.

Il n'y avait que cinq passagers ce qui facilitait relativement les choses, et le partage des tâches.

Trowa s'occupait de son Arabe et de sa sœur, pendant qu'Hilde prenait en charge avec un plaisir non feint le gentil chinois et quant à lui, il ne s'occuperait que de Heero et de la peste qui l'accompagnait.

Heero, ne se sentait plus de joie, quand il vit s'approcher son Stewart préféré. Lui aussi avait rapidement fait un tour de salle et en était arriver à la conclusion suivante : « Il ne sera rien qu'à moi durant tout le vol ! »

Réléna aussi en avait déduit la même chose, seulement elle ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Elle n'avait pas le choix, mais elle n'allait certainement pas laisser ce chevelu marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Heero était à elle et il le resterait de gré ou de force !

Quand Duo s'arrêta près d'eux, elle le toisa d'un air méprisant raffermissant son étreinte sur le bras de Heero.

Le jeune Stew ne s'en formalisa pas, jugeant le regard courroucé de Heero suffisamment explicite. Sans se dépêtre de son sourire enjôleur il demanda poliment :

« Ces messieurs dames désirent-ils à boire ? »

Heero ronronna presque au son de la voix envoûtante du garçon, mais garda sa contenance. Il avait une grande envie de jouer au chat et à la souris... Duo étant la sourit bien évidemment... D'ailleurs, il voulait le séduire dans les règles de l'art, et comptait bien user de toutes sortes de moyens pour y parvenir, sans se douter outre mesure que Duo n'en pensait pas moins.

« Un verre d'eau, pour moi, lança froidement Réléna. »

« Bien, répondit Duo (_ndla : il aurait bien voulu dire « rien à foutre de ce que tu veux » mais bon... le travail avant tout ne ?)_ Et vous Monsieur Yuy, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du sex-symbol en costard cravate. »

Heero réfléchi un instant puis sourit.

« Je me laisse à vos bons soins, répondit-il non sans un léger sourire provocateur. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux, n'osant croire à sa chance, puis rougit. Bon sang ! Il rougissait ! Pourquoi rougissait-il d'ailleurs ?

Heero s'en aperçut bien évidemment et son sourire s'élargit davantage. C'est fou ce que Duo pouvait être à croquer comme ça !

Avisant la proposition implicite de son passager adoré, Duo se tritura les méninges avant de déclarer :

« Une _Nuit de Folie_ vous conviendrait, s'enquit-il enjôleur. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Heero de rougir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Duo reprit la parole.

« C'est un cocktail fait à base de rhum cubain, de jus de pamplemousse et de crème de framboise. »

« P... Parfait, souffla Heero que l'étroitesse de son pantalon commençait sérieusement à gêner. »

Réléna fulminait intérieurement. Et pour cause, si Heero ne connaissait pas ce cocktail, elle, oui ! C'était une boisson très chaude et réputée pour être un puissant Aphrodisiaque. (_ndla : Et c'est vrai ! Testé et approuvé ! fufufu... je vous donnerais la recette pour les petits curieux.)_

Elle se trémoussa sur son siège, jusqu'à ce que Heero excédé tourne la tête vers elle.

« Heero chéri tu ne va tout de même pas boire ça, dit-elle alors que Duo préparait les boissons. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Et bien... et bien c'est un... »

Elle se tu, songeant soudain à la porte que venait de lui ouvrir Duo (sans le savoir) à son fantasme le plus cher. Si Heero buvait le cocktail, elle aurait probablement... non, certainement la chance de le voir sauter sur elle pour assouvir ses désirs... Oui... Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela. Bien entendu il lui fallait se débarrasser de l'encombrant Stewart pour profiter pleinement de son amour.

Et elle avait un plan. Simple, mais efficace...

Elle sourit l'air de rien, ce dont Heero se méfia tout de suite, avant de reprendre du ton le plus détaché qui soit...

« Non. Oublie ce que j'ai dit Heero chéri... C'est un excellent choix. »

Le ton calme et posé que venait de prendre Réléna n'avait pas échappé à Duo. Il connaissait bien ce « ton » tout particulier lorsqu'on a une idée derrière la tête... Une idée sournoise en général.

Mais bon... C'était aussi un « ton » employé par les personnes désespérées ou obsolètes ! C'est vrai quoi ! La période collégienne est passée... maintenant il faut évoluer et aller avec son temps... voguer sur les mêmes vagues à la mode...

Autrement dit, trouver mieux que le minable petit stratagème de Réléna pour détourner l'attention de Heero et la sienne surtout.

Quand il tendit son verre d'eau à la jeune femme, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« Vous devez être un habitué des bars je suppose. »

Duo voulu froncer les sourcils car il sentit le pic. Non mais ! Qu'elle le traite d'alcoolo pendant qu'elle y était ! Cette garce ne se refusait aucun coup, bas, mais Duo n'était pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de sous-entendu mal placé.

Mais (foutu) boulot oblige, il répondit donc avec courtoisie.

« Je suis un expert en cocktail Madame (et il insista sur le « Madame » qui à cet instant signifiait « Vielle mégère »). »

Réléna ne s'en démonta pas pour autant.

« C'est calorique non ? »

Là Duo se sentit plus que vexé ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle venait de sous-entendre que lui le SUPER CANON qu'il était, le mec sans UN SEUL GRAME DE CALORIES, et MUSCLÉ de partout était un... un... il n'osait y songer !

Pour le coup, il en oublia ses principes de politesse et répondit condescendant après l'avoir toisé de haut en bas :

« Dans ce cas ma chère, vous me donnerez le numéro de téléphone de votre esthéticienne. Car je dois vous avouer que votre dernière liposuccion est vraiment réussie ! »

Heero pouffa de rire, alors que Réléna mortifiée jusqu'à l'os, grognait presque. Son visage avait tourné au rouge vif et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Elle était tout simplement furieuse ! Et Duo était ravi ! Que cette garce ne s'y méprenne pas Duo n'était certainement pas née de la dernière pluie !

Il sourit puis se remit au travail satisfait du clapet fermée de mademoiselle je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul ! C'est qu'il avait encore un cocktail à préparer.

Réléna n'en pouvait plus ! Elle détestait vraiment cette espèce de travesti grossier ! Cette grosse conne de tarlouze ! Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire !

Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair et lorsque son regard se posa sur le verre que tendait ce Stew de malheur à son Heero, un éclair de lucidité la frappa.

Elle connaissait Heero. Et elle savait quelle importance il attachait à toujours se montrer présentable... Elle avait un plan... Et après ça Duo perdrait définitivement toutes ses chances avec son Heero !

Elle se relança donc à l'attaque !

Alors que Duo (trop occupé à reluquer le sexy Man en face de lui pour faire attention à la Réléna) savourait le contact des doigts de Heero sur les siens, la jeune femme poussa un petit cris aigu qui le surprit et ... arriva ce qui devait arriver... Tout le contenu du verre se renversa sur le beau costume hyper cher de Heero.

« Kuso ! s'exclama Heero en éloignant d'un geste brusque la main de Duo. »

Duo était horrifié ! Tous les regards c'étaient à présent tournés vers notre trio de choc et Réléna en jouissait presque. Son plan avait fonctionné à la perfection ! Rien ne pouvait mieux aller et elle dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine décomposée qu'affichait son futur ex-rival !

Quatre, Catherine et Wufei qui étaient en grande discussion avec Hilde et Trowa s'étaient tournés d'un coup.

« Problèmes en vue, songèrent-ils tous au même moment. »

Hilde et Trowa s'approchèrent rapidement, pour observer l'étendue des dégâts.

Et Réléna avait immanquablement réussi son coup, car sur la veste noire de Heero s'étendait une grosse tache du liquide alcoolisé et sur son pantalon se trouvait le vestige d'une fine rondelle de pamplemousse encore enduite de crème rose... C'était un véritable fiasco esthétique ce truc-là !

Notre pauvre Duo était totalement paniqué par la gaffe monumentale qu'il venait de faire. Pour sûr, son beau Japonais allait lui remonter les bretelles et certainement pas de la manière dont il l'avait souhaité, à en juger par le regard noir de colère de ce dernier.

Duo se confondit d'excuse.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Yuy... Je... pardonnez-moi... je... »

Hilde remarquant la détresse de son ami et le sourire étrangement angélique de Réléna, décida d'intervenir en la faveur de Duo. Elle était persuadée que la blonde y était pour quelque chose, mais ne pouvait malheureusement le prouver.

« Duo, dit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne le voulut, va vite chercher de quoi sécher Monsieur Yuy ! »

Le jeune Stew lui lança un regard peiné, mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Il partit les épaules basses et le cœur étrangement lourd.

Heero, furieux saisit le morceau de rondelle qui trônait encore au beau milieu de son entrejambe refroidit il fallait le dire puis leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Duo n'était pas là. Où était-il ?

« Excusez encore la maladresse de notre employé, le surpris la voix d'Hilde alors que Trowa lui tendait un morceau de sopallin. »

Réléna était aux anges, mais il lui en fallait plus. Elle décida de retourner le couteau dans la plaie quand elle vit Duo revenir avec une serviette. « Le voilà, songea Heero soulagé. Mais... pourquoi est-il si triste ? »

« Les excuses ne font pas tout, dit-elle faussement outrée. J'espère que ce maladroit recevra la punition qu'il mérite ! Non, mais regardez ce qu'il a fait ! Un costume italien qui équivaut à toute une année de salaire pour vous ! Soyez assurés que j'en parlerais de vive voix à votre supérieur, conclu-t-elle un sourire triomphal en direction d'un Duo dépité. »

Cette dernière réflexion mit la puce à l'oreille de Heero qui tourna un regard agaçé vers Réléna.

« Pourquoi as-tu crié, demanda-t-il froidement. »

Réléna tressaillit surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'on lui pose la question. Elle baissa brièvement les yeux, cherchant une excuse valable en se triturant nerveusement les cheveux.

« Euh... et bien... je... en fait... il y avait une araignée ! Enfin, j'ai cru voir une araignée, répondit-elle en détournant le regard. »

Heero, Hilde, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Catherine arrondirent d'un même mouvement les yeux face à la pitoyable excuse de Réléna.

Cette fois le doute n'était plus permis, la coupable était la jeune femme blonde.

Heero s'apprêtait à répondre vertement, quand Duo (qui n'avait rien suivit de la conversation se sentant trop coupable) l'interrompis.

« Je vous présente encore mes plus plates excuses Monsieur Yuy et croyez bien que je vous rembourserais entièrement, dit-il en posant la serviette sur les genoux de Heero. »

Puis il s'inclina respectueusement avant de s'éloigner la tête basse.

Heero stupéfait, que le garçon n'ait prêté aucune attention au délire de Réléna, ne s'en énerva que plus.

À cause d'elle il venait certainement de perdre toutes ses chances de draguer le splendide Stewart à la chevelure de dieu...

« Non, se dit-il. Je n'abandonnerais pas ! »

Il se leva brusquement, sans se préoccuper de la serviette qui s'étala sur le sol et entreprit de le suivre.

Hilde et Trowa n'objectèrent rien, persuadés de la délicieuse tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements.

Réléna leva un regard étonné vers Heero et lui lança :

« Mais Heero chéri où vas-tu ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit-il sèchement. »

Réléna ne l'entendait pas cette oreille.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'accompagne jusqu'aux toilettes, qui soit dit en passant sont de l'autre côtés, pour que je t'aide à... »

« Réléna, coupa un Heero agaçé pour de bon. (_ndla : il en a mis du temps quand même ne ?)_ Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, parce que je n'en veut pas ! »

Puis sans un mot de plus il s'éloigna.

Et c'est le moment que choisit Wufei pour dire suffisamment fort afin que tout le monde l'entende :

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Heero s'est fâché contre toi ma chère et tendre Réléna... Parce qu'il y a bien une araignée dans l'avion... Peut-être n'a-t-il simplement pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de toi ! »

Cette réflexion provoqua l'hilarité générale et Wufei alors que Réléna rongeait son frein frustrée et honteuse, s'en félicita.

Trowa et Hilde riant encore ignorèrent royalement les menaces de Réléna tout en nettoyant le sol.

Duo, bras tendu en avant et les mains posées contre un placard remplis de cacahuètes (_ndla : fallaient bien les mettre quelque part celles-là non ? Sinon que serait un avion sans cacahuètes ?_) se traitait mentalement d'imbécile et de tous les adjectifs synonymes...

Un costume qui valait tout une année de salaire... Non seulement il allait finir seul mais pauvre en plus !

« Quelle journée pourrie, ragea-t-il en frappant du plat de la main sur le meuble blanc. »

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire, le surpris une voix grave. »

Duo sursauta et se retourna d'un coup. Heero venait de soulever le rideau bleu et se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Le Stewart décontenancé, ne savait comment l'interpréter. Il ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Après tout, il souriait probablement à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'il allait le faire licencié.

« Vous ne répondez pas, demanda Heero. »

« Je... euh... Il n'y a rien à répondre, souffla timidement Duo. »

Adorable, se dit Heero pour lui-même.

« Et bien, j'aurais pensé que vous alliez me trouver des vêtements de rechange, dit-il. »

« Oh ! euh... ou... Oui, bien sûr, répondit hâtivement Duo. »

Quel imbécile, il n'y avait même pas songé. Mais... attends une minute ! Il n'y avait pas de vêtements de rechange... enfin, si. Il y en avait, mais certainement pas de la classe du jeune PDG.

Il faut dire que c'était la première fois que ce genre d'incident se produisait.

« Vous me semblez préoccupé. »

« Euh... Et bien... Nous avons des vêtements de rechange Monsieur Yuy, mais... hem, ils ne sont pas italiens, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »

Heero définitivement charmé par la petite voix enfantine de l'Américain, ne put s'empêcher un rire attendrit.

« Tant que je ne reste pas nu... cela me convient parfaitement. »

Duo frissonna à cette idée. Heero nu sur un siège de l'avion... l'attendant en lui lançant des regards lubriques pendant qu'il... Il secoua énergiquement la tête ! M'enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses !

Il leva son regard améthyste et se figea en croisant deux pierres colbats le mâter avec ... envie ? Désir ? Duo ne savait pas vraiment à quoi pouvait s'apparenter ce genre de regard, mais certainement pas à ce qui pouvait se rapporter de près ou de loin à de l'amitié, même profonde.

Duo rougit violemment et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je... euh... je vais vous chercher les vêtements de rechange, dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. »

Il s'apprêtait donc à sortir par l'autre entrée, quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

Heero se pencha lentement, et murmura à l'oreille d'un Duo pétrifié de désir :

« Que diriez-vous de commencer par m'aider à me déshabiller... »

Et ni une ni deux, Heero saisit le menton de Duo et l'embrassa avec possessivité, faisant passer par se baiser toute sa frustration contenue.

Duo surpris, resta quelques secondes inactif, mais il répondit bien vite au baiser en sentant la langue de Heero passer avec langueur sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'Heero le retournait doucement contre lui, leurs langues se mélangèrent, se caressèrent, se titillèrent allègrement jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle ils se séparent.

« Monsieur Yuy, je... »

« Heero, appelle-moi Heero, coupa ce dernier le souffle court. »

« Heero, repris Duo. Nous ne devrions peut-être pas continuer... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tout simplement parce que si nous n'arrêtons pas, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir... et je signale au passage que les murs de cette cabine ne sont pas insonorisés... »

Hum ! L'idée de baiser Duo en privé tout en étant en public excitait notre cher petit PDG... Et il sourit.

« Et bien tant pis pour eux... déclara-t-il sans laisser à Duo le temps de protesté. »

Il lui prit un second baiser mélangeant passion et tendresse... Délicieuse combinaison.

Alors qu'il explorait la bouche de Heero, Duo passa une main sous la veste de ce dernier et la lui retira. Puis, toujours sans quitter son point de ralliement, il ôta la sienne défaisant peu après leur cravate.

Heero, lui, entreprit de déboutonner leurs chemises avec science et habileté, avant de passer ses mains gourmandes sur le torse hâlée de Duo.

Heero voulait prendre le temps de dévorer des yeux son beau Stewart, mais le désir qui brûlait entre ses jambes était trop pressant pour retarder davantage l'échéance...

Ils dessoudèrent leurs lèvres rougies, puis Duo posa son front sur celui de Heero, adossa ses fesses contre la cuisinière, avant de saisir avec fougue les reins du Japonais pour l'attirer à lui.

Heero, sentant son pénis gonfler douloureusement à mesure que Duo mouvait lascivement son bassin contre le sien, ne pu retenir un long râle de ravissement. C'était exquis. Duo le savait, et accentua la pression de son sexe et de sa poigne faisant grimper crescendo leur désir.

Bientôt, ils furent plus que chauffés à blanc. Malgré la climatisation leur corps étaient en sueur, leur langue se perdaient l'une sur l'autre et les mots obscènes ricochaient sur les parois fines de la cabine des employés, emplissant leur esprit.

Autant dire qu'une bonne sœur se serait certainement maudite d'avoir fait vœux de chasteté si elle avait vu, ne serais-ce qu'une infime partie de cette sculpture grec signée de la douce plume de la luxure.

Le seuil de tolérance de Heero avait largement été dépassé, et à présent il en voulait plus... beaucoup plus.

D'un même mouvement, il s'arc-bouta contre Duo appuyant en une demande pressante, ses mains sur les épaules du Stewart. Duo n'eut pas besoin d'explication, les gestes et le regard assombris de désir d'Heero étant suffisamment explicites.

Mais et malheureusement pour ce pauvre Heero, notre bon petit Duo était taquin... très taquin, et lui n'avait pas encore épuisé sa patience, malgré toute la passion qu'il éprouvait pour Heero.

Alors, il approcha ses lèvres du cou de Japonais, puis donna un rapide coup de langue sur la peau salée par la sueur, ce qui fit gémir Heero, atrocement excité. Duo sourit, puis donna un second coup de langue plus long tout en restant court. Heero frémi en crispant ses doigts sur les épaules de l'Américain. Le sourire de Duo s'élargit encore et cette fois, il lécha langoureusement la peau tendre du cou, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir chez son partenaire, qui désormais lui meurtrissait les épaules.

Duo commença alors sa douce torture provoquant sans cesse le Japonais, au bord de l'évanouissement tant sa frustration augmentait.

Notre sadique et diablement bandant Stewart, tout en frottant sa verge durcie contre celle du Japonais presque mort de spoliation, mordilla légèrement la peau avant de la suçoter, la lécher puis l'aspirer avec gourmandise.

Heero, grogna son plaisir et son mécontentement, et d'un coup vif de ses hanches, il fit définitivement céder son bourreau. Alors seulement, Duo descendit ses lèvres le long du corps sculpté de son amant, traçant moult sillons et arabesques compliqués avec sa langue, pendant que ses mains déboutonnaient ENFIN le pantalon de Heero.

Le vêtement plus que gênant, fut rapidement envoyé paître ainsi que le boxer distendus.

Duo ne put retenir une exclamation admirative face au sexe érigé et gonflé à son maximum, de son partenaire. Puis, plantant son regard dans celui de Heero, il lui envoya un sourire lubrique et sans plus de préliminaires goba d'un coup la verge.

Heero poussa une exclamation de surprise qui se mua rapidement en gémissement, puis en cri de satisfaction. Il sentait son gland cogner contre la gorge ouverte et humide de chaleur, de Duo, et tandis que sa bouche allait et venait avec langueur, Heero cru perdre pied tellement c'était bon.

« Oh ! Seigneur Du... Duo... C'est tel... tellement boooonnnn... Oh ! Oui, continue, ne t'a... t'arrête surtout pas... oui... Suce-moi... motto motto... suppliait Heero en accélérant le mouvement d'un coup de hanche. »

Duo suçait avec avidité et appétit le sexe doux de Heero... Le goût salé mêlé au liquide qui suintait abondamment du pénis le rendait pratiquement fou.

Sentant, qu'Heero était sur le point de venir, il caressa lentement les bourses de ce dernier, avant de retirer sa bouche non sans laisser un dernier petit lapement de langue sur le bout rougit.

Heero poussa un gémissement plaintif, mais se ravisa en voyant Duo se départir de son pantalon, s'asseoir sur la cuisinière et écarter les cuisses en une invitation concupiscente. Heero mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ne se fit pas prier deux fois, pour rejoindre le bel Américain.

Il s'agenouilla quelques instants, histoire de généreusement humidifier l'intimité de Duo, puis de remonter sa langue tout le long du corps en passant par les boules, la queue, le bas-ventre, le nombril, le torse, les tétons, le cou et enfin la bouche quand il se plaça face à l'entrée.

Duo tremblait de désir. Et alors que Heero l'embrassait avec fièvre, il sentit un doigt tendre le pénétrer. Il se crispa mais l'autre main de Heero le masturbant, il oublia vite la douleur et se concentra sur un second puis un troisième et un quatrième doigts...

_(ndla : Mes chères lectrices pernicieuses et chers lecteurs du même genre, je tiens à préciser qu'il fallait bien ça pour accueillir un Heero généreusement pourvu par Dame Nature...)_

Duo gémis dans la bouche de Heero, qui désormais allait enfin cueillir le fruit d'une si longue, plaisante mais agaçante attente...

S'aidant de sa main, il plaça sa hampe rigide contre l'anus de Duo et d'une poussée lente et prudente le pénétra.

Le Stewart se tendit, grimaçant de douleur face à l'intrusion, mais les va-et-vient constants de Heero sur sa verge lui firent oublier au bout de quelques minutes la souffrance, et il se laissa aller au plaisir, invitant d'un coup de rein Heero à s'enfoncer plus profondément et à commencer sa danse érotique.

Heero ne rechigna pas trop content de pouvoir enfin culbuter avec force et passion son beau Duo, qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui.

Le Japonais abandonna le sexe de Duo, pour fermement saisir ses hanches et lui imprimer un rapide mouvement sexuel tandis qu'il frappait et frappait encore et avec vigueur sa prostate.

Duo criait, hurlait son plaisir, les cris de Heero leur faisant écho, rendant l'atmosphère électrisante. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de son séduisant et pour le moment ardent PDG d'entreprise, faisant suivre le même geste à ses jambes autour de la taille fine et musclée, s'empalant plus profondément encore.

Ce mouvement fut suffisant à Heero pour jouir, et tout en saisissant le membre dressé de Duo pour fougueusement le masturber, il se libéra par vague saccadée gémissant son plaisir.

Duo ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre et éjacula consciencieusement sur le ventre de son amant.

Heero s'effondra sur le corps trempé de sueur de Duo enfouissant son visage dans la tresse à moitié défaite. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, sans s'être encore dessoudé du corps du Stewart, il humait avec délectation le parfum enivrant de miel qui s'échappait de la chevelure soyeuse.

Duo quant à lui, étreignant avec tendresse son Sexy Man, inspirait et expirait longuement tentant de rassembler un semblant de force.

« Merci... murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

« Merci, répéta Heero perplexe... Pourquoi ? »

Duo sourit.

« Et bien... de m'avoir donné autant de plaisir pour ma première fois... »

Heero écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il se redressa d'un coup et planta son regard d'un bleu intense dans celui, embué de désir de Duo.

« T... Ta... Ta première... f... fois, bredouilla-t-il horrifié. »

Une lueur de dépit passa dans les yeux du natté.

« Je... pardon, dit-il doucement. Je... j'aurais dû me douter que... que vous... enfin, que tu désirais un amant plus expérimenté... Pardon de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais j'avais tellement envie de toi que... je n'avais plus peur ! Je voulais le faire avec toi ! Et... maintenant si tu me déteste à cause de ça et bien je ne t'en voudrais parce que tu auras absolument raison et que je n'ai aucune excuse valable, sauf peut-être l'envie... d'ailleurs, je ne regrette rien parce que tu as été mon premier et tu as vraiment dépassé mes espérances et... mmmmffffffff ! »

Heero profondément ennuyé par les babillages de Duo avait décidé de le faire taire, par un baiser plein de tendresse et... d'amour ?

Il ne le savait pas... et ne voulait pas le savoir, car tout ce qu'il comprenait était que son cœur avait battu la chamade dans sa poitrine, menaçant même de la traverser... Son esprit s'était envolé au paradis, son corps avait suivi, et ces yeux... les yeux de Duo... D'un mauve profond... et sombre...

Heero se sentait bien dans les bras de Duo et il se surprit à ne plus jamais vouloir les quitter, il voulait que Duo soit entièrement et pour toujours à lui ! D'où lui venait ce sentiment soudain de possessivité ? Du fait qu'il lui avait pris son innocence sans s'en douter ? Ou simplement du fait que Duo lui avait suffisamment fait confiance pour lui offrir son innocence...

Heero se perdait dans ses réflexions... Mais il savait tout au fond de lui, qu'il allait maintenant et pour toujours garder ce précieux cadeau que la vie lui avait si généreusement offert... Il allait préserver à lui tout seul, et avec jalousie, l'innocence et la pureté de Duo...

Car oui ! Duo lui appartenait corps et âme... C'était encore trop tôt pour affirmer qu'il l'aimait, mais le simple fait de sentir Duo tout contre lui, s'ouvrant corps et âme lui suffisait pour le moment...

Il tenait à Duo... et l'amour viendrait certainement plus tard ou plus tôt peu importait... car ce n'était pas plus élémentaire que ça !

« Au moins, souffla-t-il en détachant ses lèvres de celle de son amant, je suis sûr que tu ne tomberas pas enceinte... »

Duo sourit et enfoui son visage dans le cou du Japonais.

« C'est assez difficile à croire que tu es... pardon, que tu étais encore vierge, dit Heero. Le numéro de charme que tu m'as fait était assez convaincant pour que je croie que tu aies eu plus d'un amant dans tes bras... »

« Contrairement aux apparences Heero, je ne suis pas une Marie-couche-toi-là, répondit Duo vexé. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mon cœur... c'est juste que... tu avais l'air de t'y connaître en drague... »

« Moui... je suis assez performant, mais je ne suis pas le genre de mec à sauter sur le premier venu... Enfin, je veux dire, je drague parce que j'aime ça. Mais je n'ai jamais osé aller plus loin sauf... sauf avec toi, avoua Duo en rougissant. » (_ndla : si c'est pas meugnon tout plein ça ...)_

Heero resserra son étreinte et embrassa le cou de son amant.

« Et bien je suis flatté et heureux que tu m'aies choisi... vraiment. »

« Tu ne regrette pas, demanda timidement ce dernier. »

« C'te question stupide ! Je devrais véritablement t'en vouloir pour m'avoir caché ta virginité... mais puisque je ne t'ai manifestement pas déçu... je pense que je vais recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie d'arrêter... »

« Hum... souffla Duo joueur. Pour ça il faudrait d'abord que tu m'épuises... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et quand Heero pris une fois de plus ses lèvres dans un petit ricanement de défis, Duo sourit... « Celui-là, pensa-t-il. Je ne le lâcherais pas de sitôt... »

(_ndla : Et bien chères voyeuses et chers voyeurs aguerris, et si nous laissions ce jeune et charmant couple vaquer en toute tranquillité à leurs ébats torrides pour aller jeter un coup d'œil en salle... histoire de mâter d'autres paires de fesses en douce... _

_Oh mais dites-moi il n'y a plus grand monde à ce que l'on peut constater... Trowa et Quatre ont mystérieusement disparu... et oh ! La veilleuse des toilettes est allumée et indique que... hum ! Plus personne n'est autorisé à se rendre aux toilettes pendant un laps de temps indéfinis... ou autrement dit « Zavez qu'à vous retenir ! » _

_Approchons nous de Wufei... qui m'a l'air bien occupé lui aussi... Et ! Ben ! C'est l'orgie mes aïeux ! Nous pouvons aisément constater que Wufei n'est pas resté inactif... Hilde et Catherine non plus ! Que dire ? Charmant trio ? Moui... C'est cela... Charmant trio en pleine débauche et il se défend pas mal le chinois... néhéhé... comme quoi les mauvais préjugés sur le sexe soi-disant trop petit des chinois, vient d'être outrageusement et victorieusement au plus grand plaisir de ses dames contredit par notre Wuffy National ! _

_Bon laissons les donc s'amuser ensemble... et jetant un coup d'œil à notre dernière mais non des moindres passagères... j'ai nommé la pauvre Réléna..._

_Qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Elle a joué un sale tour à Duo, mais tout est bien qui finit bien non ? Et puis... ne dit-on pas qu'une femme amoureuse est capable de tout pour séduire son homme ?_

_Je vous l'accorde, elle est maladroite, collante et très stupide en matière d'amour, mais bon... au fond elle est juste amoureuse... Je crois que je lui ai trouvé un partenaire idéal...)_

Et tandis que l'atmosphère respirait le romantisme, et la prose sucrée à en avoir une crise de foie, l'on pouvait voir en plein ciel au-dessus des nuages immaculés un bel avion « _Air Hisokaren love _» tanguer dangereusement.

Alors selon vous : simples turbulences météorologiques ou bien amour puissance 10 000... ?

Oui, je suis de votre avis ! Appelons ça les turbulences de l'amour ou plus si affinité... tout simplement !

**FIN **

Et voualaaaaaaaaaaaa... J'ai fini ! °w° ----- grand sourire de satisfaction------- bref ! J'espère que cette très courte fic ou cet OS qui n'en était plus un mais qui aurait p'tète dû le rester vous a plu ...

Si c'est le cas j'en suis ravie, sinon vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée...

Alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ?

**Laissez-moi une petite reviews please ...**

**Bon réponses aux précédentes reviews **:

**Jonas :** Merci c'est vraiment très gentil... J'espère que tu as aimé la suite et la fin... Kissouxxxxxxx

**Mariannella** : A vos ordres mon commandant ! lol ! J'espère que tu as aimé... Plus je te connais plus je t'adore ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde vicieuse... Alors heureuse ? Tu as eu ton LEMON, bon d'accord, c'était pas avec ton Trowichou mais bon, je me rattraperais dans ma prochaine fic c'est promis ...

Allez Kissouxxxxxxx

**Lwella **: Merci bicoup ! J'aime la bonne humeur et j'aime faire sourire les gens ! Pas trop déçut du dénouement avec Réléna ? Bah... J'ai été gentille avec elle, mais je connais beaucoup de filles capables de pire... et pi c'était une fic signée au nom de l'amour tout simple et parfait...

Kissouxxxxxxx

**Shana **: Merci ta review ma fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite autant que le début... Gros kissouxxxx !

ENCORE UN GROS MERCI A CEUX ET CELLES QUI M'ONT LU ...


End file.
